


Jake Peralta angsty one shots.

by latewinternight



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy Santiago Loves Jake Peralta, Angst, F/M, Hurt Jake Peralta, Hurt/Comfort, Jake Peralta Loves Amy Santiago, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latewinternight/pseuds/latewinternight
Summary: The title says it all, it is Jake Peralta Angst. (My guilty Pleasure)
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 12
Kudos: 167





	1. Taken.

**Author's Note:**

> Summary:  
> AU of 'The Golden Child' where Amy takes the shot instead and misses resulting in Jake being taken.

Jake was taken. Taken by the Brazilian Mafia who was after David. She knew it would be impossible to track them, still, she made a promise to Jake to find him no matter what. Yes, she blamed all of it on herself, if she would have listened to Jake and let David take the shot then she wouldn’t have missed and let them drive her husband away from her for a long long time.

Now, here she stood in front of a wooden door in an old building beside her brother, guns in hand and back up team on ready. Of course, she worked day and night to look for her husband for the last eight weeks, that too with the help of her brother. This time she didn’t want to prove anything to him, she just wanted to find Jake. To bring him home was the only thing that mattered to her now. So, she let David take the lead as he signaled to go in and broke the door to a dingy old flat. All of them stormed in. The setting of the place came straight out of an action thriller movie. Some broken furniture on one side, ceiling coming out from places and dust everywhere. Amy carefully made her way to the next room when she heard a small groan. She straightened in alert. When an officer shouted from somewhere,

“Here!”

Amy followed the sound finding herself in another room when her eyes fell on the person lying on the floor.

_Jake!_

He was shirtless while his one hand was cuffed up to a bar on the wall. Bruises and burn marks covered most of his upper body and some deep cuts, which definitely needed stitches, were there too. He had grown a beard and his hair was a little longer, like the way when Jake would forget about his hair cut day and Amy would mess with his long hair. But now Amy just wanted to hold him close and caress his hair until he felt okay, given the fact that his eyes looked empty and hopeless, even more so than the day he was wrongly accused and sent to prison. She ran to his side and called for someone to free Jake from the cuff. She didn’t like the way his hand fell to his side when it was uncuffed, but when his eyes met her for the first time since they found him, tears gathered in them and soon his body shook while he sobbed. Amy held his previously cuffed hand and softly massaged the mark made on his wrist by the cuff, while her own tears came out.

She stayed by his side till they took him in the ambulance where a paramedic asked her to step back as they took care of him. Just then Jake opened his eyes and when he didn’t see Amy in his vision his heart started hammering, the touches of an unknown person adding onto his anxiety. Soon he started fighting off the unknown hands on his body and tried to remove the oxygen mask from his face.

_Amy_

“Jake? Jake!” Amy rushed to his side on looking at the commotion, she quickly grabbed his arms pinning them to the gurney on which he lay, “Jake it is me. Breath. I am here and not leaving you.” The look Jake gave her broke her heart again in a million pieces. Soon after that, his eyes closed again as the paramedic gave him a sedative and he dozed off. Amy let out a long breath she was holding before she slowly let go of Jake’s arms as a tear made its way down on her cheek.


	2. Is this all it's gonna be?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake has a terminal illness.

Amy looked straight at Terry as he briefed everyone about their cases. She could easily feel that something was missing. And if you ask then everyone was feeling it too.

Jake.

Well, the briefing was altogether different whenever Jake was not there. She remembered how all those years back before she even started dating Jake, whenever it was his day off, she would feel bored. Because Jake would do something new every day to entertain the squad, which she secretly loved. But today her husband was absent for a different reason altogether. She was, of course, worried, more than anything she wanted to be by his side to make sure he is okay.

As if to answer her plea the briefing room’s door opened and stepped in Jake. Well, he was thinner than before, his plaid shirt hanging from his body, while bags formed under his eyes. But the major change on him was the oxygen tank he was carrying and a cannula connected to it went around his ears and then in his nose, to help him breathe better. In short, he looked sick. Very sick.

Amy looked at him in surprise when Terry said,

“Jake, what are you doing here. You should be at home.”

All eyes in the room were on him, even Captain Holt didn’t hide his worry.

“I have to tell you, something Lieutenant,” Jake said, sounding breathless as if he ran up the stairs, but everybody knew that he got tired just by walking from the elevator to the room and also standing for this long. This disease of his was making him weaker by the day.

“What?”

“About this.” Jake then held some case files in front of him which Amy didn’t notice he was holding before.

“Jake, you already know this case is a dead end.” Terry sighed.

“I found something. And this leads to a much larger case than what we originally thought. Please, Lieutenant, we have to solve this.” Jake persisted, sounding more breathless than before.

“Okay.” Terry sighed yet again as he made his way to sit in one of the chairs while Jake took the place at the podium adjusting his oxygen tank behind him. He took a deep breath before he started, and Amy’s heart started beating faster as he became more breathless by the minute. She could sense that everyone in the room was having the same thought as hers. When he stopped in between to catch his breath he looked at Amy who passed him a small reassuring smile encouraging him to continue. It has been months since Jake has been to the precinct to solve a case, he was just helping out others here and there to solve their cases, while he rested at his and Amy’s apartment. Of course, Captain Holt couldn’t just tell him to stop solving cases entirely, he knew how Jake would become if he doesn’t get to solve cases. Already the frustration of having a terminal disease was taking a toll on him and if he didn’t get to do his job then he would get worse, no Holt couldn’t do that to Jake. So, when Jake started to speak again Holt let him.

“So, we have to catch this guy to get to the whole mafia.” Jake pointed to a picture of a man displaying on the TV beside him. The man wore an expensive suit with a gold chain around his neck.

“Doesn’t he fill the stereotypical criteria of a mafia member?” Jake asked, amused.

“He does Jake. Good job man, you opened so many doors for us in this case.” Terry said, genuinely proud of Jake.

“Of course, you couldn’t solve this case without my intelligence,” Jake said while grinning widely.

“There it is.” Terry sighed yet again. After the whole briefing when people were filing out of the room Jake finally sat beside Amy to actually breathe properly, he didn’t know why was he feeling so much breathlessness today. His chest was burning a little, and his throat felt scratchy. When he saw that the whole room was empty except for Amy he again took a deep breath.

“Jake, babe are you alright?” Amy asked as she ran her hand up and down his back.

Suddenly Jake went into a coughing fit, he felt as if his lungs were on fire and now, he couldn’t breathe. He adjusted his oxygen tank to reassure himself that it was working but still no air came.

“Jake, hey breathe. Look at me, it is alright. I will get your medicine okay?” Amy quickly stood up and rushed out of the room, Jake knew this was just a side effect of his illness, that he just needed to take his medicine. But deep down he felt something different. Something new, something more than the pain in his chest or the fear in his mind. He tried to stop his cough but failed when Amy came in with a small bottle containing his medicine and a spoon. Quickly, she gave the medicine to Jake who stopped coughing a few minutes after taking it and was trying to breathe properly. Amy kept a hand on his shoulder,

“Jake?” she asked softly.

“I can’t breathe,” Jake replied breathlessly.

“What?” Amy frowned before bending down to check his oxygen tank but it was working and had enough oxygen so she looked up at his face to adjust the cannula while his breathing quickened.

That is when it happened.

Jake looked at her with a different kind of look when her eyes met his. The look was above the pain or fear.

And Amy froze. She knew. She just knew.

She gulped loudly.

“Help! We need an ambulance!”

* * *

By the time the ambulance arrived Jake was much worse, Amy helped him to calm down but he would again spiral. Now, she sat in the ambulance while Jake laid on the gurney, his cannula replaced with an oxygen mask as he tried to not slip into unconsciousness. He tried to focus on his hand being in Amy’s as their eyes met.

“Jake” Her voice was thick and wet, and he could see tears falling from her eyes. So, he weakly released his hand from hers and shakily wiped her tears with his thumb before slowly running his fingers down her cheek as if to remember it before anything happened. Amy then held his hand which was on her cheek and kissed his palm before breaking down again.

"Jake, I love you so much." 

That was the last thing he remembered before he slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

Jake Peralta died at midnight in the hospital, as his lungs finally gave up.

Amy sat on one of the chairs in the empty waiting area just outside the room where Jake had taken his last breath. No tears were left for her to let out. Her wedding ring felt heavy on her finger. Her mind was empty. Just like her new reality.

As for the rest of the squad, Charles and Terry stood outside the hospital’s entrance as Charles cried in Terry’s embrace while his own eyes filled with tears.

Rosa furiously went into the restroom before breaking down completely. One of the nurses was sure that Rosa broke the restroom’s door handle.

Holt grieved silently in his office back at the precinct. And if there were some missed calls from Kevin then he didn’t notice.

_They laid me down and the sky turned pink._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this story is from the song "For Aisha" By MEMBA.


	3. I search for you in the dark.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake has been missing for the last three days.  
> \-----------  
> A pre-relationship AU.

_Jake Jake Jake_

Amy walked as silently as she could with her gun in front of her looking out for any possible threat. The whole squad was dispersed in this abandoned building to look for their beloved detective. But he was nowhere to be found.

_Jake Jake Jake_

Three days. Jake was missing for three whole days. Everybody was worried sick. But today they got lucky. An anonymous tip led them to this building and sure they found some wanted criminals, one of them being Jake’s abductor. Amy continued her search when she heard a sound from somewhere, stopping in her tracks immediately. She tried to hear for more but none came, so she shook her head and continued.

“Help” Again that very same weak low voice came from somewhere. She looked around frantically before she noticed a door to this one room which she hadn’t checked yet, so she decided to go there.

On cautiously entering the room her nostrils were filled with the smell of blood and sweat, as she cautiously made her way in the darkened room, the only light source is a very small window on a wall from where very less light was able to make its way.

“Help” Amy turned around quickly when she heard that voice coming from behind her. But instead of seeing a criminal holding a gun on her head she saw a bloody and broken version of her friend and colleague Jake Peralta.

_Jake Jake Jake_

“Jake!” She ran to his side and quickly tapped on his cheek as he seemed to faint in any instance. It looked like his nose was broken, both eyes blackened and a huge cut on his head. Blood caked his forehead covering most of it, while his breathing was labored. She was sure his ribs were broken too while one of his arms bent in a way in which it shouldn’t. There was a bullet wound in his knee and Amy visibly winced imagining the pain he went through. But what scared her was that the chair Jake was seated on was surrounded by blood. A lot of it. She again tried to arouse Jake, looking at his face worriedly, to which he briefly opened his eyes that too the slightest before passing out completely as his head lolled to the side. She could she blood slowly making its way out of his mouth.

“Jake! Stay with me.” She continued to tap on his cheek but in vain, before checking his pulse.

_Beating. Beating. Beat—_

“No no no no no, Jake no.” Amy’s heart jumped to her throat as quickly laid Jake down on the ground before shouting over the radio, “Found him, need an ambulance, quick.”

She quickly started performing CPR on him counting every time, but Jake didn’t budge.

“Come on Jake. There are so many bets you have to lose. So many pranks left to do. We have to defeat The Vulture too. You haven't caught Doug Judy yet. You have so many things left to do. You can’t go like this.” Now she felt her heart sinking while her throat started tightening. "Come back, you idiot!"

_Jake Jake Jake_

She continued performing CPR on him until there was some noise behind her and she felt someone pulling her back which she resisted until she realized that it was the paramedics.

She sat back as she watched them readying the defibrillator and tearing Jake’s already destroyed shirt.

She could feel people standing behind her, knowing it was the rest of the squad but she just couldn’t take her eyes off Jake.

_Clear_

_No Pulse_

Her heart sank further and tears finally made their way in her eyes. Jake lay lifeless, his bloody mouth open a little. She remembered the last conversation she had with him.

_“I like you”_

_Clear_

_“But I don’t want to date cops.”_

_No Pulse_

_“I respect that.”_

_Clear_

Moments slowed down for her as the realization of him dying started sinking in. She couldn’t believe that Jake, her Jake was lying lifeless in front of her.

_Found a pulse!_

Amy didn’t even realize that she was full-on crying until she heard that phrase. She must have gasped even.

_Jake came back._

She crawled to his side and looked at his face, she had to check his pulse herself to really know that he was back.

“Jake” she whispered as she held onto his hand, while the paramedics rushed around her.

She looked at his unconscious form as the paramedics picked him up and laid him on a gurney, while she slowly let go of his limp hand. He was alive.

_He was alive._


	4. Pain is what I know now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if they were too late to arrest Hawkins?

Amy kept the huge bundle of case files on her desk and a large cup of coffee before settling herself in her chair. So now it has been months since Jake and Rosa were wrongly accused and sent to prison. It has been exactly two weeks and five days since she last saw him. He looked thinner than before and seemed he hasn’t slept a wink for a long time. Also, his smile was not as bright as it used to get whenever he saw her. She was gonna meet him again in two days. But, for now, she has to go through his case again to understand where they all went wrong and got Jake and Rosa in prison.

“Detective?” Holt said in a low voice as the whole bullpen was empty except for Amy and himself.

“Yes, captain?” Amy jumped.

“There has been a situation with Jacob in prison. They have called me immediately. Would you like to join?” Amy’s eyes widened. Holt never showed his emotions on his face but right now something was out of place. He looked…worried and there was hesitation in his voice.

Amy knew about how Jake was beaten up almost every day by the guards and she also knows about Romero. So, when Holt tells this, she agrees to go with him to the prison where Jake was.

* * *

The next morning Holt and Santiago reached the prison. They made their way to the Warden’s office. Granville was, to say the least, hesitant. He greeted Holt but looked at Amy suspiciously until Holt clarified that he told her to come with him.

“Please follow me,” Granville told to both of them.

“Would you tell us about what happened?” Holt asked and the irritation he felt with warden was clearly visible in his voice.

“That’s why I told you to follow me.” He replied as if he didn’t have a single care in this world.

Amy’s jaw tightened. She remembered how Jake sounded broken over the phone a few days ago because the warden used him to take information out from one of the most dangerous gangs in prison and even after he did that he was simply put in isolation. Still, she followed Granville because it was Jake she was here for.

Around them the prisoners looked at them from their cells with annoyed stares, some even shouted profanities at them. Shiver ran down her spine thinking about the condition Jake and Rosa had to live in. Then she came across one cell where a familiar-looking man was seated on a bunk bed. She paused for a moment looking at the thin man before she realized that it was Jake’s inmate, Caleb. She had heard about him from Jake and also, she did her own research on him. When she had found out that Caleb was a cannibal, she panicked and Jake had to calm her down over the phone. That just gave her all the more reason to free Jake from prison as soon as possible. Now, Caleb looked at her and her captain from behind the bars with the saddest look in his eyes.

She gave him a suspicious look but before he could say anything the warden led them away and walked them towards a room at the end of the corridor. It seemed like an interrogation room from the outside and for a minute Amy thought maybe Jake got into a fight with someone. But then the warden opened the door. There was Jake but he was not sitting at a table with his handcuffed to it, instead, he was _laying_ on it limply, as if he was in a deep sleep. His skin was paler, even paler than it had become within his first few days in prison. A thousand thoughts started running in her mind per minute. They, obviously, wouldn’t allow Jake to sleep in here, maybe he had fainted due to loss of appetite or maybe he got into a fight with someone so he got a head injury or maybe he--

“Santiago?” Holt asked solemnly.

Amy snapped out of her thoughts and she looked at her captain, her heart sinking and her world stops. Jake was _dead._ He was gone. She couldn’t save him. _No!_

“He hanged himself last night. One of the prisoners, Romero threatened to torture and kill him yesterday. We checked him during the nightly patrol and we found him hanging from the ceiling. I think he got scared of that prisoner.” He looked down as he said the last part and sighed. Holt gave him a piercing look before he took the cue and left the room.

Amy ran towards Jake as she made a sound resembling a cry. She hoped Jake would open his eyes upon hearing her cry, but he didn’t. He was still. There was a dark mark around his neck. He was dead. She held his face in both of her hands as she brought her face near him, crying, her tears falling on his face.

“Jake?” she asked, her voice choking.

Behind her, Holt watched as his own tears threatened to spill. He was late, he was very late to save his detective. Now, that detective lost hope because of him and decided to take his own life. That detective who kept everyone’s morale high at work with his pranks and games. That detective who saw a father in him. That detective who saved his and Kevin’s relationship hundreds of times. That detective who became a son he never had. That detective is now dead.

Amy kissed Jake’s forehead and ran her hand through his hair. She knew he was not doing good in prison and she was so close in getting him out, but she never saw that Jake was not able to take it anymore. And now he is lying dead in front of her. When Jake had come back from Florida, Amy imagined her future with him, so many games to be played in the precinct, so many cases to be solved together, so many vacations to go onto together, maybe marry each other, having children, grow old together and many more. But she never imagined this. She never imagined that he would give up like this. She failed him and now she couldn’t do anything to bring him back.

“I am sorry Jake, I am sorry.” She cried as she looked at his face, she imagined how he would console her and tell her that it was okay that it was not her fault, but he didn’t do any of that. Instead, he laid dead. Then and there both of their worlds came crashing down.


	5. Are we out of the woods yet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake goes through a depressive episode.  
> \-----------  
> Inspired by All the Bright Places.

Amy was one of those people who never ever broke a traffic rule even if it was an emergency. Jake has given her a hard time so many times for this because she tended to let a perp run away due to this habit of hers. But then she took after her father, she can’t break rules no matter what.

This time it was different, because this time she was not catching a perp or had a family emergency, this time she had to save the man she loved more than any rules in this world. Amy changed the gear and took a left turn even before the traffic light changed.

_1 rule broken._

The car in front of her was slow which made her hiss in annoyance. Various thoughts ran in her mind but mostly the conversation she had last night with Jake.

_“You don’t get it Amy; I am messed up. Sometimes this thought occurs in my mind frequently, followed by equally negative thoughts until I explode. But you won’t even understand that.” There was anger written on his face but his eyes were sad._

_“You are right I won’t understand,” Amy said as a tear rolled down her face._

After that Jake had simply stormed out of their flat and Amy assumed that he will crash at Charles’ or Gina’s place. Now she thought how wrong her assumptions were because Jake didn’t show up at the precinct that morning and Charles or Gina or anyone for that matter had no idea where he was. Especially since Jake was not acting like himself for the last few weeks. There were moments where Jake would simply space out, not paying attention in the briefing room or cracking lame jokes. He would get angry sometimes and lash out. And if someone asks if he is alright, he would just give a fake smile and change the topic. She knew exactly what this behavior meant, there were times when Jake would go in these dark places in his mind. This had started since Jake came back from prison but when he started therapy things became better until now.

She thought better of it and decided there was one place Jake would definitely go. So now here she was surpassing the slow car in front of her from the wrong side and exceeding the speed limit.

_2 more rules broken._

She hit the brakes so quickly that the car jolted on stopping and the tiers screeched before she looked at the building in front of her. This was the building she and Jake went for a stakeout on the night when she lost “The Bet” to him. She remembered how Jake found her here when she was about to give the civil service exam to become a Sargent. And with a depressive episode, Jake was going through she figured he would come here to feel like himself again or maybe—

Amy rushed towards the building before the thought crossed her mind. She really hoped Jake wouldn’t do something that extreme. In the elevator, she mentally smacked her forehead for not noticing the signs before, for saying whatever she said last night while she argued with him even after knowing that that is the last thing he wants right now. She should have soothed him, should have told him that he is an amazing person and he is loved because he needed her badly at that time but instead, she said terrible things to him and now he was probably thinking about committing suicide.

The minute the elevator doors opened she rushed to the staircase which lead to the rooftop of the building. When she opened the door to the roof something caught her attention; Jake’s leather jacket, badge, and gun were lying on the ground. Her breathing quickened as she looked around for her husband.

“Jake?” she walked to the other side of the roof, “Jake!”

“Amy?” she turned around and- _Oh My God! -_ there he was. Jake Peralta was standing on the ledge of the building; tear tracks marked his face while extreme sadness filled his eyes.

“Jake?” Amy asked, her voice shaking. Tears slowly filled her eyes as she looked at her husband, “Jake, please get down.”

“I can’t do that.” Jake’s voice came thick and wet, “I can’t take this anymore Ames, also I don’t want to be a burden to anyone anymore.”

“Hey” Amy stepped forward which made Jake flinch, and for a minute Amy thought that this was it, she lost Jake but he gained his balance while Amy stopped walking forward before sighing in relief, “Jake whatever it is we will get through this, okay? But first, you need to get down from that ledge.”

“No Ames you don’t understand.” Jake sighed, as frustrated tears made their way in his eyes and then down his cheeks. “I am a mess that nobody can handle and I am tired of annoying people with my messed-up thoughts. I fucked up Amy, I fucked up.”

By now Amy was crying. She wondered how did such a wonderful man in front of her can think of himself like this. How can he be a burden on people? Her heart broke for him then and there. “Jake” she choked, “You are right I don’t understand” at this Jake took a deep panicked breath, “but I still want to try, because I want you to share your burden with me and because you are a wonderful person. Also, because I love you…so much.” Amy said before she took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a few seconds to control her tears. Jake looked at her sadly but she could see a ray of hope crossing his face.

“I love you Jake and the squad loves you too. And if you jump from the ledge right now then we will miss you a lot and we will never forgive ourselves. So please don’t do this.” She looked at him with the sincerest look and cautiously extended her hand for him to take, _“Please.”_

Jake looked at her face and then at her extended hand as more tears made their way down his face.

“Do you think I can get through this?” Jake asked like a child asking if he will be able to pass a test at all.

“Of course, Jake. We all will work through it together.” Amy reassured him. That is when Jake cautiously took her hand with his trembling one and stepped down the ledge. The moment he did so Amy took him in her arms while he rested his head on her shoulder and cried his heart out.

As this happened, she realized that this was a close call, she realized that if she was five more minutes late then Jake would be lying on the pavement down below, lifeless. That is when she decided that from now on there will be no more stupid arguments with him and will never leave his side no matter what.


	6. Saying goodbye is death by a thousand cuts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake calls Amy after he gets shot while being undercover.  
> \--------------  
> Set between season 1 and 2 when Jake went undercover.  
> This one has an ambiguous ending.

Jake always thought that having something tragic happen to the main lead of an action movie was cool. He too wished for a life like that. Yes, he is a cop already, but he wanted more action than the daily detective work. This was his number one reason for going to this undercover assignment.

But now that Jake is here lying on the ground in some goddamn warehouse with three bullets in him, one in his thigh, one in the shoulder and the other just below his chest, which hurts the most, by the way, he thinks back to those moments in the action movies where the hero was almost dying. He thinks how those characters then think that they want freedom from all this, from this action, from killing people or almost getting killed themselves.

Jake knows that now it won’t make any sense to think that way, because first he is a cop and all this action and killing is part of the work. Second, he chose all this himself. He chose to go undercover himself. And now he is caught. Thankfully, he was able to run even after getting shot in his thigh first, but he didn’t reach far before they fired the other two bullets. Only Jake knows how he was able to hide in this big warehouse, thanks to the dim lighting. Now, those goons were gone, leaving him to die here.

Jake took a deep breath as the pain increased with every moment. He kept his left hand on the floor beside him and felt something wet.

 _Shit!_ He thought as his hand came back bloody.

_This is bad! This is bad!_

Jake took deep breaths to calm himself down.

_This is it!_

With his clean hand, Jake reached down in his jeans’ pocket and took out his burner phone. He then tries to dial a number. Quickly hitting the call button, he holds his breath so that it doesn’t come out pained as the person on the other side picks up.

“Mom?” His voice comes out shakier than he expected.

“…Jake?” comes the older woman’s hesitant voice.

“Mom” this time he says quietly, as he chokes on the last syllable.

“Jake, son. It’s really you. Are you allowed to call me?” his mom sounded alert now. It was a familiar sound to his ears now. Of course, Jake knew the protocol, but now he couldn’t think about it much, because he needed to do this, he needed to tell his mother.

“Not really but it’s okay, I am getting good at this.” He tried to sound normal but due to the pain, he sounded more breathless. So, he decided to make this quick before his mother suspects anything wrong.

“Mom, listen.” He breathed.

“Yes, hon?” There was an urgency in her voice as if she suspected something was wrong.

“I love you mom, and I will always be grateful for whatever you did for me after dad left.” He choked by the end of the sentence before tears made their way in his eyes as he said those words.

“Jake, I love you too but please tell me that you are alright.” His mother’s concerned became too much for him to handle now.

“Yes, I am alright. I will have to hang up now. Bye, mom.” He gulped as he couldn’t control his tears anymore.

“Okay, Jake. Take care.”

The moment she cut the call; Jake let his tears lose. He was dying.

_He was dying!_

Something came over him which made him dial a number which he again had memorized by heart before coming to this assignment. His hand trembled badly, but he was desperate to make the call. He needed it.

“Hello?” A light, soft, feminine voice came in from the other side.

Jake didn’t speak though instead he simply smiled at hearing the voice.

“Hello?” the voice came in, questioningly, “Hello? Is this a prank call?” the voice sounded irritated now. Even after the pain, Jake enjoyed this.

“Hello?” Now Jake felt that the person may cut the call so he decided to speak, but before he could say anything the person on the other side cut him,

“Jake?” the voice was low as if afraid someone else will hear them.

“Amy” he exhaled.

“Jake…” He could practically hear her gulp.

“Amy, I got shot.” He tried to say this as a matter of fact, but he sounded more breathless.

“What?” she whispered shouted into the phone, “Jake, what happened, where is your handler?”

“I don’t know, should be here soon, I guess.” He said before wincing in pain

“Should I inform Captain Holt? He will get you help.”

"No no Amy, just talk to me.”

“Jake…”

“Amy” he breathed, “Amy Santiago…are you still dating that Teddy guy?”

Amy scoffed, “Are you worried about that even after getting shot?”

“Just taking a cha—” Jake was cut short by the sudden pain which shot through his chest. He yelped.

“Jake?” Amy asked, concerned.

“I am fine, I am fine.” He breathed again as the pain subsided a little, “Amy…are you talking to me in front of the whole bullpen?”

“No idiot, I am in the evidence room.”

“Oh, smort.” Jake slurred. Amy imagined him lying on the ground as blood spilled out of him while he looked up trying to not go to sleep.

“Jake stay with me.” She said hysterically. Black spots danced in Jake’s vision. His body felt lighter as if he is floating, but it still buzzed with pain, also he couldn’t breathe properly.

“Amy…I am gonna… make this short so listen carefully cause…cause I think I don’t have much time.” Jake was quieter now.

“No Jake—”

“Amy listen!” he exhaled loudly this time, pressing on his chest wound with his bloody hand.

Amy went quite then as she felt her heart sinking.

“Amy I still like you…so much” Again Jake choked up but he bit his lip in an attempt to not sow it, “Amy…thank you…thank you for being the best partner I could ever have you…you stood up by me whenever Holt didn’t let me… solve a case, you always listened to my… stupid rants, you were a great detective to work with.” His voice came out wet and thick, “And this made me… like you even more.”

“Jake…” This time even Amy sounded like she was going to cry, she could practically hear him biting his lips as if to stop himself from yelping in pain, “Just hold on for a little longer, FBI will be there shortly.” She so wanted to be there with him, to hold him in her arms and comfort him as much as she could.

“I can’t Amy…I can’t. This hurts a lot.” Jake’s voice was shaking now as his vision went almost black, he could hear Amy’s voice from somewhere faraway telling him to wake up but his eyelids felt heavy and sleeping made his pain numb.

“Jake? Jake!” Amy kept calling his name but to no avail, “Jake!” she shouted, her chest tightened when his voice didn’t come from the other side, she just heard the static sound as if he dropped his phone.

“No jake…” tears threatened to spill from her eyes as her heart sank further. “Jake!” she shouted one last time before her tears came in full force and her knees gave in.

* * *

The next day whole squad was informed that their beloved detective died while serving his country, Amy’s eyes were wet again as she went to the evidence room to sit on the same spot where she had her last conversation ever with Jake. Later that day when the squad was taken to see Jake’s body Amy stood still staring at his dead form, while Charles bawled, Rosa immediately left the room followed by Holt, and Gina while Terry tried to control his own tears as he comforted Charles.

* * *

The next day Holt calls the whole squad into his office, he notices that Amy looks sick but doesn’t say anything, instead he informs them that Jake is in the hospital because of getting hit by three bullets. That he was found by the FBI on time and was immediately taken care of. Fortunately, his surgery was successful and is expected to make full recovery.

At the hospital the squad is told that Jake is just sleeping cause of the heavy medicines, he is expected to wake up soon. Amy cries tears of joy when she sees his unconscious form while his heart monitor made the regular beep sound, Charles keeps talking to him trying to rouse him from his sleep, Terry sighs at Charles and tells him to let Jake rest, Rosa stands with her arms crossed internally happy for her friend’s safety, Gina makes fun of Charles while running her hand through Jake’s curls and Holt stands at the door content with his son like detective being alright.


End file.
